San Fransokyo Drift
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: And here Hiro was, thinking that all his brother did was take notes at college all day. It wouldn't have been the first time he was wrong. hints of TadaHoney


**I cannot explain in words how much i loved this movie! I've already seen it in theatres twice, once with my friend Briana and once with my friend Madi (plus siblings lol.)**

**anyway, the awesome Tokyo aspects of the movie reminded me alot of Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift and when Gogo ended up loving to go fast, i figure, why not? it follows canon to a certain degree, but there are a few changes (Hiro's 16.) If you wanted to, this could be considered an alternate way Hiro was introduced to the other characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo Drift<strong>

_And here Hiro was, thinking that all his brother did was take notes at college all day. _

_It wouldn't have been the first time he was wrong._

The door clicked open and Hiro knew his brother had made it home.

Hiro had lying in bed with the covers up to his waist and arms propped behind his head while he waited. It was already late when he had returned home himself, but it had been an hour since then and Tadashi still wasn't back.

But then the doorknob rattled and the floor creaked.

Tadashi slipped into the room quietly, barely making any noise as he stepped through the door. Even with the lights off, Hiro could make out his brother's shape against the dimness. This would be the fourth time this week that he was coming home late.

"You're back late." Hiro's voice was louder than he anticipated and the otherwise silent room tensed.

Tadashi flinched from being startled, but immediately relaxed. "I'm sure that you haven't been home much longer."

Well, that was true. He had been out and around, participating in some bot-fights. "That's not the point."

"Sure it isn't." Tadashi replied. He tossed something toward his bed that landed with a hollow _plunk!_ then he felt around on the wall for a moment. A switch flipped and the bedside lamps near his bed ignited.

Now that it wasn't dark, Hiro got a better look at his brother. Tadashi was a mess, which was entirely out of his character. His black jeans looked like the cuffs had been chewed on by a cat and there was a black stain on the front of his shirt. His dark hair was choppy, like wind had rifled through it, and it was all jammed under his baseball cap.

But if Tadashi knew how unkempt he looked, he didn't show it because his eyes were brighter than stars.

Hiro sat up in bed, jaw agape. He couldn't really be seeing this right? Tadashi, his levelheaded and perfect brother was out at night doing...whatever it was that made him look like this? "What the heck? Where have you been going?" He probably sounded frantic.

Tadashi grinned, then peeled off his dirty shirt. "College stuff."

Flinging back the covers, Hiro was on his feet in seconds. The wood floor was cold against the soles of his feet. "There is no way that you're having that good of a time at nerd school!"

Pulling a fresh, clean shirt with his college logo over his head, Tadashi rustled Hiro's hair. When this only made Hiro frown, Tadashi laughed. "I told you that 'nerd school' wasn't boring. We have a lot of outings."

A glint from behind caught Hiro's attention. Squinting slightly, he stared around him. The light that he had felt was reflecting off of a motorcycle helmet that rested up against Tadashi's pillows. Blue and green reflected onto the walls behind the crêpe paper stand that separated the room into two.

"No way." He pushed around Tadashi and slid into the compartmentalized section of the room. So that's what he had heard! The thing that he had thrown when he'd come through the door was a helmet! "Wha? How? When-?"

Tadashi kicked the helmet to make room for himself and it rolled off the bed. The wave of colors on the wall fluctuated like a sea storm. "I've invited you to come with me a couple times, but you didn't think that 'nerd racing' would appeal to you."

Hiro picked up the helmet and held it gingerly. The plastic was light in his hands and had a glossy feel when he slid his fingertips across the surface. The craft was amazing; it looked like it may have even been specially made. "If I'd have know you meant motorcycles-"

"Cars. I just wear the helmet just in case." Tadashi responded. "That and it looks cool. I won't lie."

If it was possible, Hiro's jaw dropped even further. He had always thought his brother spent his time doing weird projects and sitting in study hall lectures taking notes. Maybe he was missing out by not being in college.

He turned the helmet in his hands expectantly. "I thought you were studying for a job in medical engineering?"

"I am. Racing is just a side thing I do for fun."

"How long have you been sneaking out?"

"I don't sneak out; Aunt Cass knows where I am." Tadashi propped his cap on the side table. "About a month."

"A month?" Hiro repeated incredulously. He shot Tadashi a warning look, as if he expected him to be messing with him, but Tadashi looked as calm and collected as ever.

"It was earlier in the night at first, and I was able to get home before youwere done bot fighting. But last week, one of the main guys who run the race had to move it to later in the night because of his job." He replied.

Had Hiro really missed that? A month Tadashi had been sneaking—no, he was allowed to go out—and Hiro hadn't suspected anything until a week ago. And he had even been invited to join and turned down the offer. Hiro shook his head. "Whoa."

The longing was completely evident on Hiro's face as he stared at the helmet resting on his lap. "You can try it on if you want." Tadashi suggested.

Hiro's grin spread from ear to ear. Without a word, he shoved his head into the helmet and pushed up the shade. "My head feels a lot heavier."

"You know," Tadashi mused, his eyes flicking up to Hiro's. "My offer still stands. If you wanna see some nerd races then-"

"Really?" His voice was muffled, but Hiro's eyes gave it all away; he was excited.

Tadashi nodded with a small smile. "Why not? At the very least, it will keep you away from illegal bot fights."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "This whole racing thing is probably just as illegal."

"That's the beauty of it, it's not illegal. There's a parking garage dedicated to racing alone and its provided by the city. Every racer is registered. It's not very formal, but it gets the job done."

The two sat in silence for a minute, then Hiro went to tug off the helmet. It was snugger then he thought- the plush Styrofoam scratched at his face and his ears folded. Tadashi asked if he could help but Hiro assured him he was fine.

Two minutes and one embarrassed Hiro later, the helmet was off and lying in a corner. "That helmet couldn't handle all your hair."

"Haha." Hiro murmured at the attempt at humour.

"You should go back to bed. We're going to out late tomorrow." Tadashi shooed Hiro off his bed, then collapsed onto the comforter. "The races on Fridays tend to be longer."

Hiro's ears perked up again. "Nice."

Tadashi pulled the chain on his lamp, turning it off manually. Hiro crawled into his own bed and curled up under the covers. He had hoped that sleep would find him fast, but it was easier said than done. Instead, he rolled over on his side and watched the screensaver on his computer bounce around the monitor.

It wasn't until he'd counted to 500 did he start drifting off.

...

When Hiro woke the next morning, Tadashi was already gone. Per the usual, the bed was made and the clean laundry was folded up and sitting on the edge of the dresser. If it hadn't been for the night before, Hiro wouldn't have thought twice about it.

As far as he would've known, Tadashi would be spending eight hours at college in a variety of classes.

No, Hiro was feeling anxious, and for once it wasn't about all the cash he was going to make bot fighting. He was going to go to a college drag race where everyone got to show off their cars. If it was anything like how he expected (well, hoped) then it would be his fondest memory.

Hiro stared at the ceiling as he lay sprawled on his back. Now that he was sixteen, he technically could drive in the race if he was able to get his hands on a car. Tadashi didn't own a car (he took the trolley) but he still participated in the racing part, so he must get a car from someone. Maybe if he were lucky, Hiro could barrow one too.

With the cheery thought on his mind, he jerked back his covers. After snooping around for a clean pair of pants and a hoody, he locked himself in the bathroom for a quick shower.

The remainder of the day dragged by remarkably slow. He spent the majority of his spare time on his computer, drawing up designs and upgrades that he could install for his microbot fighter. He wasn't a bragger, but he wasn't going to lose his reputation as the best bot fighter in downtown San Fransokyo because he didn't upgrade something.

At one point, he hung out downstairs in his aunt's café. He'd chat it up with some of the regulars that came in or he'd make rounds around the restaurant to take orders so that Aunt Cass could take a break.

"You've never helped out like this before," Aunt Cass commented to Hiro when they were standing near the counter. For once that day, customers weren't demanding for their needs to be met every other minute.

Hiro merely shrugged, hoping his sly smile wasn't too mischievous. "Oh, you know. Maybe I've just got nothing better to do. You know how I get when I'm anxious."

Aunt Cass raised her eyebrows slightly. "If this is about killing time until Tadashi takes you with him to college, I appreciate that you're being productive instead of watching television all day."

Air that had been filling Hiro's lungs escaped and his chest deflated. So much for a secret outing. "He told you?"

"Of course he did." Out of the corner of her eye, Aunt Cass noticed a group of patrons waiting patiently at one of the window tables. "As long as you stick together and promise to be careful, I'm fine with you going, Hiro." she winked as she strode toward the table, notepad in hand.

Hiro snorted good naturedly and shook his head. His aunt was pretty cool, under all the hysteria, energy, and over-protection that she seemed to give off on a regular basis.

Once he'd been working in the café for a solid hour and a half, Hiro finally decided he was going to head back up to his room for a nap before Tadashi came back to pick him up. At least, Hiro _thought_ he was going to go up stairs to take a nap.

It was the classic rumble of a motorcycle parking outside that caught his attention. The bike was in good condition, with bright yellow body work that had a pair of red, parallel lines cutting through. It was unusual for a motorcycle, but it worked without it being flashy or just stupid.

Hiro waited for the rider to remove his helmet, but he didn't. Instead, he just walked right into the café and waltzed right up to Hiro at the front counter.

"A dozen glazed donuts and a medium black coffee, hold the sugar." The rider said pulling out a wallet that was connected to a chain hanging out of his pant pocket.

Up close, Hiro was able to tell the rider was female: she was curvy, had a feminine voice, and her nails were painted black. She was his height, maybe a bit taller, and through the shade of the helmet Hiro made out that she was wearing purple eyeshadow.

"Sure thing." Hiro grabbed a random box of donuts off a shelf and set it on the counter, then poured coffee into a paper cup. He didn't bother with sweeteners and set it up next to the box. "$6.34."

The girl slapped a $10 bill on the counter, then scooped up her goodies. "Keep the change."

Before Hiro could protest, the girl was already outside. She revved up the engine, then zoomed off while maintaining a perfect balance with her purchase.

It was kinda odd that she hadn't wanted her change since she had almost five dollars due, but Hiro didn't think much of it. Now that he was free of customers, he charged up the stairs.

After the hours of sleep he lost the night before thanks to his excitement, it didn't take long for Hiro to pass out cold. In other words, his nap was a success.

...

The running water he could hear from the bathroom is what initially woke Hiro up for the second time that day. He knew that Aunt Cass would still be working and it was around the time Tadashi had come home at before he started going to his nerd school races.

The sky was getting darker and the clouds were a filing orange on the horizon. Neon lights began flickering on all over the city block. Before long, the entire street was lit up like a Fourth of July party from business signs and traffic lights.

By the time Hiro ran a brush through his hair to keep it from standing up like a peacock, Tadashi was out of the shower and ready to head out.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he situated his baseball cap on his head.

Hiro feigned disinterest. "Sure, let's get this over with."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he followed the ever eager Hiro down the stairs, through the café and out to Aunt Cass' Scion TC. Hiro closed the door behind him in a hurry, a goofy grin on his face.

"You seem pretty eager for a kid who wants to _get this over with_." Tadashi climbed into the driver's seat. In a swift motion, he stuck the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. The headlights flickered on, casting a beacon of light over the otherwise dark street.

Okay, so maybe there was light coming from building signs, traffic lights, and headlights from oncoming cars down and around the corner that the cafe was on. Yeah, so it really wasn't that dark outside, but the small Scion helped light the city up even further.

Hiro leaned forward in his seat, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be cool." As Tadashi pulled out of the parking space onto the main road toward uptown San Fransokyo, a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Tadashi?" he asked, eyes flicking to his brother.

"Yeah?" Tadashi kept his eyes on the road, but attempted to make a quick look at his brother in the passenger's seat.

Hiro stared intently at Tadashi; his face was glowing red from the flashing traffic. "You said that you've been racing, but you don't have a car. You haven't been using..." he didn't finish the sentence.

He didn't have too. Tadashi picked up on Hiro's concern right away. Face breaking out in a wide grin, Tadashi replied, "Don't worry, Hiro. I don't use Aunt Cass' car in drift races. I'm almost offended you'd think that."

Hiro deflated in his seat, a sensation of relaxation spreading from his chest throughout the rest of his limbs. Then he comprehended the slight insult that had been aimed toward him. "Hey, it's not a bad thing to be worried. We share this car in three ways and i don't want it being totaled."

"Fair enough." Tadashi allowed. "But don't worry about it."

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes as they drove further into the city. With his head propped up against the window, Hiro could feel every jostle the car made and every pothole resulted in his head being smacked on the thick glass of the window. He figured he'd have a nasty bruise in the morning if not sooner, but that seemed irrelevant.

The farther they drove, the more intense the city's lights got. Neon signs became more numerous and paper lanterns hung over the streets. Why did the city have to be so illuminated all the time? Did anyone ever sleep in this place? Hiro was used to being out late at night in the city, but the illegal bot fights that he had snuck out to were usually in small, dark, isolated areas where it was unlikely the cops could bust them.

After his head had taken enough of a beat down, Hiro reclined in the leather seat. He liked his aunt's car a lot. It was always clean and had a faint smell of cinnamon and grapefruit to it, which seemed like an odd combination but the two scents didn't clash. If this car got totaled in a race...

"Tadashi, if you don't drive this car in the race, then what do you drive?"

"One of my friend's has a nice car she lets me race with."

"What kind of car is it?" Hiro pressed. His eyebrows were raised so high, they were almost lost in his hair.

"You'll find out soon enough, kiddo." Tadashi leaned forward in his seat, and for a second, Hiro wasn't sure what he was going to do. But then the older boy cranked up the radio so loud that the bass of whatever song was playing shook the entire block.

Hiro tried to yell over the music that he wanted to know what kind of car it was, how many miles it got to the gallon, whether it could go 0-to-60 in 3.5 seconds, etc, but Tadashi shouted, "I can't hear you over the music! I guess you'll have to wait and see!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Even for being a big nerd who is infatuated with medicinal engineering, Hiro loved his older brother and didn't know if he would ever be able to get along without him. "Fine, you win! But I'm changing this Nikki Minaj stuff!"

He flipped the station until a upbeat song with a good bass line blared from the speakers. Both brothers rocked out to the song, bobbing their heads, flipping hair, playing air guitar with their feet...okay so since Tadashi was driving and playing air guitar (with his feet, no less) would have been dangerous, he resorted to causal head bobbing while Hiro rocked out like a mad man.

Not even a minute after the song ended, Tadashi turned the music down and pointed at an ominous parking garage. "That's the place little brother."

At first glance, Hiro didn't find the parking garage very special. It was just a twenty-story building with faint light glowing from the sides. It sat smack dab in the middle of a large parking lot that had barbed fence wrapped along the perimeter. At one point, there was a section missing from the fence large enough for an SUV to plow through and a well worn dirt road led up to the garage.

In other words, it looked exactly like one of the crack places Hiro would go for robot fights.

As Tadashi turned onto the dirt road, Hiro commented, "You sure this is legal? It looks pretty...uh, not legal to me."

"It wasn't always legal, but it is now."

From his angle in the car, Hiro was positive that the car was going to get scratched up passing through the fence; the barbed ends from where it had been cut jutted out at irregular angles. Fortunately, the fence was farther away than it looked and the paint job was left unharmed.

As they drove closer, booming club music became more distinct. Hiro hadn't noticed it at first, but orange cones had been set up in an oval outlining a track around the parking garage in wide arcs. It was probably set up as the race course, which, of course, would make the most sense. It's not like they'd be able to hold a race in a parking garage!

"Get ready to have your mind blown, Hiro." Tadashi pulled into the entrance of the parking garage.

He was right; it was a mind blow.

Bright iridescent lights spanned the walls that gave way to a spiral drive that wrapped up to each level. But the real jaw dropper was the assorted selection of cars, each one different whether it be a different color or body type. People milled around, checking out each other's cars and danced along to pounding club music that seemed to be emanating from the floors.

A few cars were ahead of Tadashi, slowly inching farther along the winding drive while avoiding people cutting across. Face pressed to the window, Hiro gawked at every car he passed. One was a 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse that was spray painted bright orange with white a white strip down the top of the hood. A different car was hot pink and a group of girls were gathered around it.

And it wasn't just the cars; the people were dressed just as wildly as their cars. One guy, maybe nineteen, had a Mohawk spiked up almost a foot high with green throughout it. A trio of three college aged girls walked past the side of the car dressed identical with short, tight skirts with rhinestones along the hems and magenta colored spaghetti straps. One of them winked at Hiro as they walked by, and he turned away in a flush.

Girls in crazy outfits would lay across the hoods of cars while guys flocked around, placing bets on cars and trying their luck with some of the prettier girls. A large, blue pickup truck off to the side was blaring rock music and people were dancing in the bed. Cars revved all around and the entire place was chaotic.

And Hiro loved it. "I cannot believe this is happening. What-? How-?"

Tadashi grinned, and slammed his foot on the gas while his other foot was clamped tightly on the brakes. The back wheels spun in a mad clash of rubber against concrete and the room filled with the smell of smoke and exhaust. Groups of people on either side erupted in cheers and several engines returned the screech.

"This is awesome!" The grin on Hiro's face widened even further, and he eagerly took in his surroundings more intently than before.

"And you haven't even seen the races yet." Tadashi wound around the ramp. He pulled through the different levels of the garage, showing off even more cars, until Tadashi finally zoomed into an open space wide enough for a car to fit. "Come on, Hiro." He asserted before climbing out of the car.

Immediately, Hiro flung the door open and followed Tadashi into a sea of people. For the most part, the entire event was pretty cool, even though there was always that one random guy with a pocket knife leaning against the front of a car just to be intimidating (it worked.) They walked around aimlessly, chatting it up with people and checking out the cool automobiles.

"Are all these people in SFIT too?" Hiro asked, even though his mind wasn't really interested.

"Not all of them, but most are or were at one point."

Hiro wasn't sure how long they had been milling around when Tadashi tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a group of college kids gathered around a yellow sports car with a pair of red parallel lines down the front of the hood, over the top, and down the trunk's hood. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he might've seen it before.

"Come on. I want you to meet some people." Tadashi clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered Hiro toward the group of people.

He wasn't sure why, but Hiro's hands got sweaty. He knew that car from somewhere; why couldn't he place it?

A girl sitting on the top of the car's hood noticed them first and her big green eyes lit up. "Tadashi! We were hoping you'd make it!"

She slid off the hood and landed on her pink stilettos. Her long, blonde hair was held back by a hot pink bandanna wrapped around her hairline. She had a pair of pink glasses and she was dressed in hot pink leather pants, a white tank top, and a pink jacket over the top (plus heels.) She gave Tadashi a big hug.

"Hey Honey Lemon!" Tadashi returned the hug, then indicated Hiro who was standing off to the side awkwardly. "You remember me talking about my brother Hiro?"

A giant grin broke out on Honey's face as she enveloped Hiro in a bone-crushing hug as well. "Hiro! It is so nice to finally meet you!"

When she let him go, Hiro stumbled backwards. He was pretty sure that he was seeing a bright light, but a big burly guy clapping him on the shoulder brought him back down to earth. The guy was a tall, African American guy with dreadlocks pushed back by a tan colored bandanna. Similar to other people Hiro had seen around, he was dressed in a dark green jump suit and heavy duty boots.

"Wasabi," Honey cried in an excited falsetto while leaning into Tadashi affectionately. "This is Hiro, Tadashi's little brother he's always talking about!"

Hiro fought down an embarrassed blush; he hadn't realized how much Tadashi spoke of him with his friends.

"Hello, Hiro." Wasabi greeted, shoving one of his hands in a back pocket. "Your brother finally managed to get you down here?"

Hiro chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say. "Actually-!"

"RAAW!"

"Aah!" Hiro jumped back as a huge lizard jumped in front of him. He assumed a martial arts stance, but the others, including the lizard, laughed.

The lizard's head fell back—oh wait, it was only a hood—and a guy with a big nose and green ski cap revealed himself. "Woah, little buddy! I'm not going to hurt you!" He held out his hand to shake, seemingly forgetting that he was wearing a costume and currently had a claw for a hand. Still, Hiro tried to shake it anyway.

"Hiro, that's Fred." Tadashi clarified helpfully.

"Fred," Hiro repeated to himself. Then he glanced Honey and Wasabi. "So, you're all SFIT students?"

"Sure am!" Honey chirped. "Except for Fred, technically."

Fred nodded rather confidently. "I'm more of a science enthusiast."

Hiro could easily picture Tadashi hanging out with this crowd at school, but he was having a rough time visualizing Honey Lemon in a drift race. "And you all race?"

Wasabi laughed uneasily. "Hah, that's a good one."

Tadashi gestured toward the yellow car. "Hiro, Honey is a chemist, so she tricks out the cars with nitrate boosts and other chemicals that help give the engine an extra boost."

Honey waved with a smile.

"Wasabi does the car's body and makes sure it's safe. He's really good with plasma lasers and can reconstruct the metal so that it's stronger." Tadashi finished.

Hiro glanced over at Fred. "And lemme guess, Fred is there for emotional support?"

"See? You're already starting to get the hang of it." Wasabi winked.

Hiro turned toward Tadashi, who had one hand resting on Honey's hip. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were standing really close to each other. "So you're the driver then?"

Fred leaned back on the car again. "He is sometimes, little Hamada. Gogo's our main driver."

"Gogo?"

A bubble popped from behind and Hiro whirled around to face a girl his height. She was wearing jean shorts over ripped, black leggings, a white tank top, black leather jacket, and purple converse. It took him a minute, but he recognized her as the same girl who had come into the café just a few hours earlier. No wonder the car looked so familiar! It looked exactly like this girl's motorcycle!

The only difference now was that she had her helmet tucked under her arm and Hiro got to see her face for the first time. Gogo popped another bubble, unphased by Hiro's surprised look. "Welcome to nerd racing."

Hiro swallowed as she shoved passed him and walked up to the car. "You're the girl who-"

"Yeah," Gogo cut him off prematurely and shot a half smirk at Tadashi. "By the way, you owe me four bucks, Hamada."

"Cafe?" He asked.

"Yep." She slipped into the driver's seat and her body relaxed substantially. "Wasabi, you fix that exhaust leak?"

Wasabi cracked his knuckles. "Been replaced; good as new."

"Honey? Nitrate upgrades?" Gogo fixed the rearview mirror.

Shaking excitedly, Honey broke away from Tadashi and saddled up to the side of the car. She leaned in through the open window and indicated to a variety of controls. "You'll have enough for two nitrate boosts, which no one will be expecting so make sure to use them at the right moment. When you're ready, pull this lever," she tapped the top of a stick beside the transmission, "then press the turquoise button on the dash."

"Got it." Gogo nodded. "Tadashi?"

"Air bags are go. If you crash, Baymax will spring to action." He reassured her.

"Fred?"

Fred gave her a thumbs up through the windshield. "You got this Gogo! Make your SFIT nerds proud!"

Gogo popped another bubble, then squished the small wad against the leather visor. "Let's do this then. Racing for pinks again, not that any of you are surprised."

Well, Hiro was surprised, his jaw agape and whatnot. "You race for pinks? You'd bet this car?"

Wasabi let out a laugh. "Don't worry yourself. Gogo's the best driver the _Garage_ has ever seen."

"Ooh, this is so exciting! Group picture!" Honey made everyone crouch down infront of the driver's door (except Gogo who was leaning against the steering wheel in the driver's seat) and smile. After taking a few snaps, she echoed, "this is so exciting!"

Gogo put on a pair of sunglasses that were setting in the passenger's seat, then flashed a smile at Hiro and the others. "You guys had better get down to the track. Things are going to get crazy."

"Don't we know." Fred laughed.

"You got this, Gogo!" Wasabi cheered.

The group started in the same direction that everyone else was headed in: down the ramps. Hiro stole one more glance at the bright yellow car, then chased after his new friends through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>depending on how many people like this, i might continue it and make it a three shot or something. I already have the plot planned out for if you guys did want this continued, but i wasn't going to write the entire thing for no one enjoyed it or reviewed. who knows, maybe ya'll like it better as a oneshot<strong>

**hope you guys enjoyed it! please review**

**~pinkfangurl**


End file.
